


I'll take care of you

by DiamondsAndIce



Series: Benefits [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi San, Bottom Song Mingi, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi Jongho, Top Choi San, Top Song Mingi, mingi babiest baby to ever baby, the mingi sandwich no one asked for but i'm delivering anyway, this is surprisingly soft idk what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsAndIce/pseuds/DiamondsAndIce
Summary: Add a pent up Jongho and San's own crazy ideas into the picture and you have the reason why the three of them are now in Mingi and Jongho's room, clothes already starting to come off.(a sequel, but I made it so it can be read as a standalone as well)
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Song Mingi
Series: Benefits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606279
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162





	I'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> call me danistradamus bc jonggi got louder after i started writing this
> 
> this is...a bit of a mess, like all my fanfics at this point

Jongho kisses him hard on the mouth and it takes Mingi’s brain more than a second to register that what is happening is  _ real _ and it’s happening _ to him.  _

Just a couple of months ago, Mingi was struggling with his sexual frustration and having no time or privacy to relieve it. He couldn’t hog the shower for too long (there are eight of them after all), sleep was too precious to wait until his roommate fell asleep, and there was always the danger of getting caught and he really wanted to be spared the embarrassment of being seen with a vibrator up his ass.

But things don’t always go the way you want them to, Mingi definitely knows that from experience. After San caught him in the act, it took Mingi weeks to finally be able to look San in the eyes again. But the thing is, it was all in Mingi’s head. Aside from the initial teasing, San didn’t make any comments, which helped the rapper get over his embarrassment faster.

One night though, San had snuck into Mingi’s bed to cuddle him. Mingi thinks it must’ve been the physical closeness, San’s body snuggled tightly into his, that caused the rapper to wake up with a raging hard-on the next morning. With the elder’s arms wrapped around him like a snake, it had been impossible for Mingi to get up and take care of his problem without waking San up, which left him trying to will his erection away and hoping for the best when the other did wake up. 

And oh, did  _ the best _ happen. 

Mingi had ended up with San's mouth around his dick and a promise for more to come if the rapper wanted it to, which Mingi would've been dumb to refuse. Who can resist Choi San's charm, after all?

That's how San and Mingi wound up being friends with benefits. Or rather, San got himself another one. There was no secret Mingi wasn't the only one in the group San fooled around with. 

Add a pent up Jongho and San's own crazy ideas into the picture and you have the reason why the three of them are now in Mingi and Jongho's room, clothes already starting to come off.

San is sitting in a chair in front of the bed, just expectantly watching the other two with an amused expression, as if curious to see what Mingi does without him. It makes Mingi feel hot all over when he catches a glimpse of San looking at him, but his attention shifts back to Jongho when he feels a hand on his thigh, slowly inching upwards.

"Nervous?" Jongho asks, giving his thigh a reassuring squeeze.

"A bit," Mingi admits. As excited as he is, there's also some anxiety twisting at his gut from the novelty of having not just one partner, but two.

"Don't worry, I promised Sanie-hyung I'd take good care of you," the youngest says, pressing another kiss to Mingi's lips, much more chaste this time, making the rapper's worries melt away even if just a bit. Mingi thinks he hears San chuckle at Jongho's words, but he's not sure if it's real or if it's just his own blood rushing in his ears.

Jongho slides a hand under Mingi's shirt, caressing his skin and the muscles of his toned abdomen, slowly rucking it up to reveal more skin. He pushes Mingi to lie down on the bed and starts to nibble at his neck and ears, and Mingi whimpers.

Clothes come off one after another after that and soon enough Mingi's completely naked and kneeling on the bed, with two of Jongho's fingers stretching him open. San has moved to sit in front of Mingi, carding his fingers through his hair and cooing at every little moan and whine the rapper lets out.

The eldest scoots closer and leans in to capture Mingi's lips in a kiss, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth to lick at his teeth and the roof of his mouth. Mingi whines as San bites lightly on his plush lips as if attempting to devour his mouth. Mingi's hands go to San's shoulders and he shuffles forward trying to close the distance between them, so much so that he almost ends up in San's lap.

Mingi is now sandwiched between the two vocalists, with Jongho kissing his shoulder and his fingers still thrusting in and out of Mingi, and the rapper's cock almost rubbing against San's chest as the latter runs his hands over every inch of Mingi's skin he can reach, from his slim waist down to his hips and his muscular thighs.

"Do you feel good, baby?" San asks later as Mingi is waiting to adjust to the stretch of Jongho's cock inside him. Mingi just nods, teary-eyed and feeling full.

"Use your words, pup."

"Yes, Sanie," he manages.

"Good boy. Now be good for Jongho, too."

Jongho sets up a brutal pace that makes the rapper see stars, fucking Mingi hard and fast and keeping a bruising hold on his hips, while San simply watches as Mingi breaks apart under the youngest's relentless thrusting.

"I'm close," Mingi says between the moans pouring out of his mouth.

"Jongho, stop," San demands, and the youngest's thrusts come to a halt.

"But why," Mingi whines loudly, dragging out the last syllable.

"Oh? I wanted to give you a reward for being a good boy for Jongho, but maybe you'd rather have a punishment," San teases, although Mingi knows not to underestimate him.

"No, Sanie, please. I'm a good boy, promise."

"I know, baby, you've been so good," San says with a smile, cupping Mingi's cheek and stroking his cheekbone with his thumb and Mingi melts into his touch. While he loves being manhandled and ordered around, there are days when Mingi's favorite thing is to be spoiled and praised.

"Do you want to fuck me?" San asks, and Mingi's breath catches in his throat. He's never topped before, he feels like the stimulation wouldn't be enough for him. But with Jongho also currently buried deep inside him, he thinks this might be the perfect chance to give it a try.

"Please, Sanie. I want you," the rapper whispers.

San grabs the bottle of lube they'd tossed in a corner of the bed and begins to prep himself as Mingi watches. Behind him, Jongho is grinding into him, getting impatient but unable to complain when Mingi clamps down onto him. The youngest settles for distracting himself and Mingi as well by sliding his hands all over Mingi's body and stopping to tweak a nipple and rub the pads of his fingers over it when he reaches his chest, making the rapper groan.

"Hyung, you sound so good," Jongho praises, biting lightly on his shoulder and sending a shiver through Mingi's body.

As San finishes his prepping, he opens his arms and legs to make space for Mingi, who puts on a condom, drapes himself over San's body and stays like that for a minute, just basking in the familiar warmth, nosing San's jawline. His own thighs are spread wide to accommodate Jongho behind him and give him space to move. Mingi feels the youngest's hands caressing the small of his back and running his fingers over Mingi's spine, touch feather-light and ticklish.

But then Jongho clears his throat and it's Mingi's cue to stop cuddling San. 

He sinks into San's warmth in one smooth motion - Jongho moving together with him, hands on his waist - and stills, the stimulation from both sides proving to be a little overwhelming. He silently hopes to be able to last long enough for them to finish, but that might not be as easy as it sounds, not when you’re as sensitive as Mingi is. 

And especially not when Jongho starts moving without warning, pulling Mingi off San with him by the hands on his hips, and slams back into him, making both Mingi and San groan.

“Can I move now?” the youngest asks, the pressure in his gut getting heavier. He’d asked for San’s help for a reason and he didn’t appreciate being made to wait even longer. Over Mingi’s shoulder, he sees San nod.

So he starts moving in earnest, trying to reach his own orgasm. Mingi is also moving with him and matching his rhythm, a moan escaping his lips each time Jongho brushes against his prostate.

“Slow down, please,” Mingi whines. “It’s too much.”

“Mingi, you know the rule. No coming until I say you can,” San warns.

“Sanie...I won’t last.” His hips are starting to stutter and there are tears in the corners of his eyes, signs that he’s close.

“You’ll be punished,” San reminds him once again.

But it’s too late, Mingi is already coming as all the muscles in his body tense and spasm, and he lays limp against San. Jongho is also coming, spilling his load into the condom and fucking Mingi through his orgasm. That leaves only San still hard, and with most of Mingi’s weight on top of him it’s getting hard to breathe.

The two culprits responsible for San’s current frustration roll off to lie on the bed, still trying to catch their breath but fully satisfied.

“I’m sorry, Sanie,” Mingi finally says after he’s come back to his senses.

But San doesn’t buy it. He and Mingi have agreed that whenever Mingi comes without San’s permission, he’ll be punished. It keeps the pleasure coursing through his veins for longer and it adds to the thrill of not knowing exactly  _ what _ San might do to him if he disobeys. Sometimes he even goes as far as disobeying on purpose. Although this time Mingi isn’t really at fault and Jongho is there with them, San sees no reason why he should hold back.

“A sorry isn’t enough, pup,” he says, making sure to sound as stern as he can.

He sits up, leaning against the headboard, and he pats his lap. “Come here.” 

Mingi grumbles, his limbs still feeling like overcooked noodles after his orgasm, but does as he’s told. It’s what San loves the most about playing with him, he’s pliant and ready to please.

“Yes, Sanie?” he says after he’s straddled San’s thighs.

“Ride me,” San orders as he grabs a condom from the bedside table and rolls it on, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“But,” Mingi starts, giving San the cutest puppy-dog eyes he can muster, “I just came.”

“This is a punishment, it’s not supposed to be good for you,” San shoots back, tone firm.

Mingi swallows and San’s eyes follow his adam’s apple as it bobs. He’s obviously not as against the idea as he makes it seem, and San has to fight a smile. His puppy is truly endearing.

Mingi looks like he has surrendered to his fate, lifting himself up on his knees and lining himself up with San’s cock before lowering himself onto his length, loose enough from the first round, whimpering at the overstimulation.

“Good boy,” San says, allowing himself to finally slip out of his character.

It seems like the praise encourages Mingi, who rises once again only to slam back down, bracing himself with his hands on San’s thighs. He keeps it up until he’s starting to get hard again and he stops for a minute to take a break, his legs shaking from the effort. San runs his hands over his trembling thighs in a silent praise, and he decides to lend Mingi a hand.

“Just a bit more, pup, I’m close.”

He holds Mingi by the hips and thrusts up, bringing Mingi down onto his cock in time with every snap of his hips, making sure to aim just right to hit that sweet spot that has Mingi’s toes curling and moans slipping past his lips.

“Touch yourself and come.”

Mingi strokes himself, the movement of his hand matching that of San’s thrusts. San thinks the younger is beautiful like that, full lips slightly parted and head thrown back, sweat running down his neck. He feels the urge to lick it, but he’s a bit busy at the moment so he settles for watching.

San is the first one to come undone, hips stilling and back arching off the bed. It takes Mingi quite a few more strokes to follow, but when he does his whole body shakes with the force of his orgasm and San’s name falls from his lips.

Mingi slumps against San’s chest and puts his head on his shoulder, his position a little awkward because of their height difference. He doesn’t know when he closed his eyes, but when he opens them he sees Jongho smiling at them, head supported by his hand. 

The eldest gently rolls Mingi off him to grab some tissues, but he’s back in an instant to cuddle his pup. He kisses his forehead and his nose before pressing a kiss to his lips as well while he strokes his hair. Unexpectedly, Jongho also kisses him lightly on the lips and lends Mingi his arm to use as a pillow. He feels satisfied and content with the two vocalists snuggled up to him.

“We gotta do this again sometime,” he says, making the other two giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter :'> ](https://twitter.com/DiamondsAndIce)


End file.
